the Awkward love
by Bianca angelo
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta itu? rasanya indah sekali. Apalagi jika bersama orang yang kau sayangi - Nico Di Angelo - Sekarang aku tahu perasaanku terhadap Dia. sebentar lagi mendekati Valentines, aku akan mengajaknya apakah dia akan menerimanya? -Will Solace- Saat semua Sempurna sesuatu yang tak diduga muncul. Apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Awkward Romance

** semua karakter punya Paman Rick Riordan. Aku hanya meminjamnya.**

Warning:

typo merajalela,cerita nggak jelas

semoga menikmati

*Kalau ada yang kurang pas di hati readers, tolong di comment/ review*

* * *

Nico POV

Terompet perkemahan berbunyi

Aku pun membuka mataku tanpa mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Ya, kau tahulah seperti berada di dalam tartanus sendirian lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri, yangku temukan hanyalah kayu. Oh ya tempat tidurku kan peti. Akupun duduk di tempat tidur-petiku, dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kencang, tanpa ketukan. Tau siapa yang berani melakukannya? Yup Will Solace anak dari kabin Apollo . anak yang sangat membuatku sebal setengah mati, tapi di samping rasa sebalku aku juga sangat menyayangi dia.

"Nico.." ujarnya sambil berdiri dibibir pintu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tertutup sinar matahari yang masuk dengan kasar ke ruanganku yang gelap. "ck..ck..ck.., Nico kau tahu sinar matahari bagus untuk kesehatanmu? Kau seharusnya tidak memblokir semua jendela dengan tirai-tirai ini."katanya sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai. Dia menyibakan tirainya dan sinar matahari masuk dengan kasar memunuhi semua ruangan.

Aku menutup mataku dengan punggung tanganku. "silau. Aku tak bisa melihat." Gumamku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku akupun terjungkal ke depan. Dan jujur aku berharap bahwa Will akan menangkapku. Tapi siapa sangka, harapanku lebih dari sekedar terujud. Kau tau lebih dari sekedar terujud, yah kau taulah maksudku. MELEBIHI HARAPAN. Aku terjatuh menimpa Will, dan kau tahu dia tak sengaja mengecup keningku.

Demi dewa-dewi, demi dewa-dewi. Dia mengecup keningku, aku yakin mukaku merah, semerah tomat. Aku pun melesat ke lemari bajuku, aku mengambil bajuku dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan meninggalkan Will sendirian di kabin Hades. Sesampaiku dikamar mandi semua bilik penuh dengan orang. Alhasil aku harus mengantre, Kau tau ada kabar baik, setelah aku dan Reyna sang preator roma itu menggembalikan Athena Parthenos atau apalah itu semua orang di perkemahan tidak memandangku sebagai buangan. Tapi ,mereka memandangku sebagai pahlawan. Yup itu adalah kabar baik bagiku. Aku tidak diasingkan aku memiliki teman, yah walaupun anak-anak menganggapku pahlawan kurang lebih.

"sial.., kenapa tidak ada kamar mandi kosong?"rutukku bersamaan sewaktu Jason masuk. Setelah Jason masuk, Percy masuk lalu disusul oleh Will. Oh astaga, oh astaga apa yang harusku lakukan? aku pun secara refleks membuang mukaku ke arah berlawanan dengan arah datangnya will. Yup, Will melihatku membuang muka. Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar layaknya seorang perempuan sedang jatuh cinta. (oke.. terdengar alay, tapi serius). Oh, tidak dia melangkah ke arahku, Will melangkah ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku di kabinmu?"ujar Will berbisik sambil berdiri di sampingku.

"..."

"kenapa tidak menjawab?"bisik will lagi. "kau marah?"

Sial dia hampir benar menebaknya.

"Ma..marah kenapa?"jawabku tergagap. Tentu saja sambil berbisik.

"Marah soal kejadian tadi yang dikabinmu."jawabnya berbisik. "Ka..kalau begitu aku minta maaf."ujar will dengan suara tergagap.

Aku cukup kaget dengan ucapan maaf Will, dia tergagap. Lalu aku melirik melihat mukanya. Demi dewa-dewi mukanya merah. "Iya, tak masalah." Jawabku. Lalu kami berdua berdiam canggung. Tak disadari antreanku habis. Aku masuk ke dalam bilik dan mulai mandi.

Will POV

Dia masuk ke bilik kamar mandi. Iya, dia Nico Di Angelo Laki-laki yang membuatku tertarik untuk meninggalkan kabinku yang damai, dan masuk ke kabin tiga Dewa Besar yang seram dan membuatku merinding. Aku tertarik dengan Nico sejak ia muncul membawa Patung Athena Parthenos. Ia menyelamatkan nyawa 2 perkemahan. Dan entah mengapa aku memandangnya dengan cara berbeda sekarang. Bukan lagi anak ingusan yang memainkan Kartu Mythomagic, ia sekarang adalah laki-laki yang menyelamatkan 2 perkemahan.

Entahlah aku mungkin aku menyukainya? Pertanyaan itu sering tergiang di kepalaku belakang hari ini.

Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan jawabnya.

Iya aku munyukainya

Mau tau kapan? Saat aku tak sengaja mencium kening dia. Saat di kabin Hades.

Aku harus menanyakanya. Aku sudah mendapat arti dari perasanku belakangan ini. Bagaimana dengan dia?

aku akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, semoga belum terlambat.

* * *

Tobe continue..

Thanks buat para readers karena sudah baca cerita pendek yang tak jelas pula

Untuk itu mohon komentarnya untuk cerita ke depannya terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Awkward love

part 2

** semua karakter punya Paman Rick Riordan. Aku hanya meminjamnya.**

Warning:

typo merajalela

semoga menikmati

*Kalau ada yang kurang pas di hati readers, tolong di comment/ review*

Will POV

Aku menggerakan kepalaku mengikuti arahnya dia pergi. Dia pergi ke arena latihan pedang . Ya, dia Nico Di Angelo laki-laki dari kabin Hades, sang dewa kematian. Aku harap dia berjalan kearah sini, ku harap dia kesini hanya untuk menyapaku. Seperti halnya dulu setelah Ibu bumi dikalahkan.

Aku sangat yakin dia masih marah dengan kejadian di kabinnya. Ya.. aku tak sengaja mengecup keningnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia seringan itu. Kalau tahu begitu aku tak akan menariknya sekencang itu tadi pagi.

Oh, demi Apollo. Apa yang harusku lakukan. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya pergi ke pesta itu. Ya pesta yang akan diadakan 14 Februari. Iya, pesta itu. Pesta Valentine, pesta yang diadakan perkemahan. Hanya khusus tahun ini, sebenarnya pesta ini diadakan untuk merayakan tahun baru yang telat. Dan Nico mengajukan pendapat menunggu sampai Percy dan Annabeth sampai diperkemahan, dia baru saja selesai semester pertama di akhir tahun ini . Dan kami semua menyetujui, walaupun aku sebenarnya menyetujui setengah hati.

Kau tahu kenapa setengah hati?

Entahlah pada saat itu aku setengah menyetujui. Saat itu aku belum tahu kenapa? Sekarang aku tahu. Aku cemburu, aku sangat cemburu. Aku cemburu kepada Percy, dia mendapat perhatian khusus dari Nico. Oke, perhatiannya bukan dengan cara mendatangi Percy tiap hari ke kabinnya, tapi dengan cara menunggui dia sampai datang ke perkemahan. Lagi pula Percy baru sampai di perkemahan lusa yang lalu. Aku harus menahan emosiku, karena Percy sekarang adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dua perkemahan sekarang. Tapi kalau dia sampai membuat Niko sedih, atau apa aku tak segan-segan untuk memukulnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka, aku langsung berdiri, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun datang, masuk ke dalam UKS perkemahan. ruang privasiku.

"Permisi," ujarnya dengan suara yang jernih.

"ya?"

"Kau Will Solace, anak Dewa Apollo?"ujarnya Malu-malu sambil melangkah masuk.

Ah.. sekarang aku ingat dia siapa? Dia anak yang baru sampai di perkemahan tiga minggu yang lalu. Dia di ketemukan oleh salah satu anak kabin Hermes, saat salah seorang dari kabin itu ingin menyeludupkan minuman seperti Coca-Cola.

"Ya, ada urusan apa?" aku berusaha untuk mencoba berbicara tenang, walaupun aku sebenarnya tak ingin diganggu oh tidak Nico pergi dari arena latihan pedang. Mataku menyipit .Tunggu sebentar, apakah itu Percy yang mengkuti dia?

"Namaku Christine, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Ia menarik nafas, dia melirik ke luar jendela tempat aku melihat Nico, dia gugup. Dia melihat Nico. "um.. kau tahu anak yang memakai baju hitam, yang rambutnya hitam. Kau kenal?" Dia menoleh lagi ke arah jendela, tapi dia tidak mendapati Nico disana, melainkan Jason. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kecewanya yang sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia Nico Di Angelo, salah satu pahlawan." jawabku datar. Aku cukup pusing sekarang. Rasanya ingin kepalaku pecah, Nico yang masih marah denganku, aku takut Percy merebut atau menyakiti perasaan Nico. Dan sekarang salah satu perempuan menanyakan dia, aku berani bertaruh bahwa anak perempuan yang di depanku menyukai Nico. Oh... Nico mengapa kau membuat hidupku tak karuan sekarang.

"Um, ya tentang Hal itu aku sudah mengetahuinya." Christine berujar. "aku ingin menanyakan.., Tunggu ada ribut apa itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela semua perkemah berlari ke arah latihan pedang. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari ke luar ruangan UKS dan meninggalkan Christine. Kuharap Tak terjadi apapun dengan Nico.

Nico POV

Dia di UKS. Will Solace, bersama seorang perempuan ,dari kabin Hermes, baiklah mungkin perempuan itu bukan anak Dewa Hermes, tapi dia hanya tidur di kabin hermes, sebab belum diketahui ayah/ibu dewanya. Aku sangat-sangat cemburu sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menghibur diriku dengan tanding pedang.

Pedang stygian-ku terasa dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Besinya lebih dingin dari biasanya, sama seperti suasana hatiku. Aku mengundang Percy untuk tanding pedang, yang dulu pernah kusukai. Tapi tak masalah sekarang, sebab aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku duduk di pinggiran arena menunggui dia masuk, aku melihat Percy di pintu masuk arena bersama dengan Annabeth sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku pun berdiri menyambut mereka, walaupun Mereka berdua sudah datang ke perkemahan lusa lalu aku belum menyapa mereka. Aku mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran yang selalu mengarah ke Will, Will dan Will, dan sekarang pun pikiranku masih mengarah kepadanya.

"Hai, Tampangmu kusut, Nico." Kata Annabeth ketika mereka datang

"Benarkah?"

"Hai, Nico Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Percy berujar kali ini.

"Well, lumayan. Kau?"

"Baik" Ujar Mereka Berdua Bersamaan. Kemudian saling memandang, lalu Ketawa.

Mereka Berdua Sudah seperti pasangan Suami-Istri Sekarang, tapi aku cukup senang. Tak seperti dulu. Mungkin karena ada Will kali ya? Ah, sudahlah jangan memikirkan dia lagi. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Will. Aku harus...

"Dan, Nico trims."Ujar Percy membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Buat?"

"menjaga Nyonya O'leary, Dia semakin besar saja ketika aku pulang."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang menjaga dia." Aku menjawab, "Well, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Percy mencari pulpennya, di saku celananya. Lalu ia membuka tutup pulpennya dan pulpennya berubah menjadi anaklumos, atau Riptide. Terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa. Dan aku segera menambil pedang Stygian di punggungku

"Pertandingan dimulai !" Annabeth berseru.

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, semua berjalan dengan cepat. Aku mengayunkan Stygian, menghindari pedang Percy, aku mundur selangkah kemudian menerjang Percy kembali sambil menghunuskan Stygian ke arah Percy. Sekali lagi ku harus akui, semua berjalan sangat cepat. Di sudut mataku aku dapat melihat semua perkemah menonton pertandingkanku. Pertandingan pedang antara aku dan Percy. Aku melihat dari ujung mataku ada Si Kembar Stoll, ada Jason, oh ada Will. Will menonton pertandinganku.

Will POV

Nico dan Percy bertarung pedang. Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa pedang adalah salah satu keahlian Percy. Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Nico, karena mereka berdua tidak mengenakan pakaian tempur. Tapi sepertinya ketakutanku tak kunjung datang, aku bisa melihat dari segi kecepatan Nico lebih unggul. Jadi Nico bisa menghindar dengan mudah atas semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Percy. Tapi Percy menang di segi pengambilan celah, berkat latihan bertahun-tahun percy dengan gampang menentukan celah.

Nico mundur selangkah, lalu mengangkat pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya kemudian maju menerjang Percy. Percy Mencoba menjatuhkan pedang Nico tetapi tak bisa, Nico terlalu gesit. Akhirnya Percy menangkat pedangnya mencoba untuk menangkis serangan Nico. Dan berhasil, Percy segera mendorong pedang Nico dengan pedangnya lalu berlari menerjang Nico. Nico terpental beberapa langkah dengan cepat berlari kembali arah mengangkat pedangnya mengarahkan ke arah perut Nico. Lagi-lagi Nico dapat menyaingi ke cepatan Percy walaupun ketinggalan beberapa detik. Nico mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Percy. Tinggal beberapa Centi lagi dari pedang Nico ke leher Percy. Begitu juga dengan pedang Percy ke perut Nico.

"Seri! Pertandingan Seri!" Annabeth berteriak.

Semua perkemah bertepuk tangan. Lalu kembali ke perkerjaannya masing-masing.

"Wow, pertandingan yang menegangkan, bung!"Ujar Jason menepuk punggung mereka berdua.

"Nico. Cepat sekali bisa menandingiku."Kata Percy kepada Nico, "kita harus mencoba lagi nanti."

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadaku. Aku harus menarik Nico dari mereka, baru saja aku ingin menghampiri mereka. Tetapi sebelum ku lakukan hal tersebut Nico menarik diri dari mereka lalu berlari menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"ka.. kau tak marah kepadaku?"ujarku tergagap.

"Marah untuk apa?"tanyanya sambil menatapku bingung. "Karena kejadian tadi pagi? Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumamku kecil. Ternyata dia tidak marah padaku. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengajaknya ke pesta itu berarti.

"Maaf, kau berbicara apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Tiba-tiba keheningan datang.

Oh, Demi Apollo aku gugup. Tidak-aku tak bisa mundur, harusku ungkapkan sekarang.

"Nico," . "Will," Ucapku dan Nico beramaan. Kenapa dia harus memanggilku.

"kau duluan." Kata aku dan Nico bersamaan lagi. Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"Baiklah aku duluan."aku berujar sambil mengahadap ke jalan setapak. "um.., Nico Maukah kau pergi ke Pesta Valentine Berasamaku."

"..."

Sial, lama-lama aku bisa gila. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke muka Nico. Demi Apollo, mukanya merah. "Nico kau tak apa-apa, Kau demam?" aku langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan Dengan dia lalu mendekatkan. Keningnya ke keningku, tidak dia tidak panas.

"Will, tolong menjauhlah." Kali ini mukanya sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Maaf." Ujarku sekali lagi. Jujur sekarang aku sangat yakin dia tak menerima undanganku tentang acara Valentine itu, tak apa-apa asalkan aku bisa di sisinya tak masalah. Ugh aku ini sangat bodoh.

"tak masalah."kali ini Nico berjalan mendahuluiku ."Dan Will, aku akan terima ajakkanmu." Lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

To Be Continue 

Thanks buat para reader karena sudah baca kelanjutan cerita ini.

Please comment. And Once again thanks, your comments is really means lot to me


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Awkward Love

Part 3

**Semua karakter punya Paman Rick Riordan. Aku hanya meminjamnya.**

Warning

Typo merajalela

Author Comment: Maaf baru update sebab saya belakangan ini sedang sibuk, dan baru sempat melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang. Oleh karena itu saya sekali lagi mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena delay yang telalu lama ini. Membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya

Semoga menikmati

*Kalau ada yang kurang pas dihati readers, tolong di comment/ review*

* * *

Nico POV

"_... Will, aku akan terima ajakkanmu"_

Sumpah DEMI HADES teriakku dalam hati. Satu kalimat itu masih menggema didalam otakku. Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Kenapa aku menerima ajakan Will dengan begitu beraninya? Apa yang harus kupakai nanti? Atau Apa.. Argh.. semua ini membuat aku pusing. Rasanya aku ingin menjambaki kepalaku.

"co!..Nico!"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku mengangkat mukaku, sehingga pandanganku menemui dada kuda. Makin naik ke atas aku menemui bukan kepala kuda, melainkan seorang laki-laki yang usianya sudah hampir satu abad namun masih sehat bugar. memakai kemeja rapi berjanggut lebat. Kenalkan dia Chiron bagi kalian yang tak mengetahuinya dia adalah yang mengatur perkemahan, yang membantu Pak D.

"Nico! Kau dari mana saja?" Chiron bertanya dengan nada kebapakannya. Oke, bukannya aku mengada-ada tapi memang begitu nada yang aku dengar selama ini.

"Saya dari tadi disini pak, enggak kemana-mana." Jawabku seadanya, karena emang benarkan aku ada disini dari tadi.

Chiron Hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng. " Bukan tubuhmu Nak, tapi pikiranmu. Kemana aja dari tadi? Kau tak menembakan satu anak panah dari tadi."

"Uh.. kalau yang itu..." Kali ini dia benar. Pikiranku tak disini sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan nak? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Chiron berujar sambil berjalan menyamakan hadapanya sama sepertiku. kearah papan bidik yang terletak kurang lebih lima puluh meter jauhnya didepan.

Aku hanya diam, aku bingung apakah harus menceritakan hal tersebut atau tidak kepada Chiron sebab hal yang kualami ini kan adalah pengalaman anak remaja. Okelah, aku tahu kalau biasanya orang tua ahli dalam urusan pengalaman seperti ini, dan Chiron umurnya sudah lebih tua dari orang tua biasanya. Tapi... Chiron-kan.. berbeda. Hal ini membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk menceritakan hal itu.

"Well, sepertinya kau tak ingin menceritakanya." Ujar Chiron membuyarkan konsentrasiku sekaligus membidik papan bidik didepannya dangan busur dan anak panahnya. "Saranku ,apapun yang kau hadapi, hadapilah. Sebab kejadian yang sekarang kau hadapi saat ini cuma berlangsung sekali saja. Maka nikmatilah apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan anak panahnya, sehingga anak panahnya melesat dan mengenai tengah-tengah papan bidik dengan pas.

Will POV

Demi Apollo, dan segala dewa-dewi yang ada. Aku senang setengah mati, setengahnya lagi hidup. Nico akhirnya menyetujuinya. Sumpah, aku kira jawabanya bisa nunggu besoknya lagi. Atau bisa saja ajakanku ditolaknya. Tapi jawaban itu langsung disetujuinya. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang kesampaian. TUNGGU! Bagaimana kalau ini cuma mimpi?

Aku langsung melayangkan tanganku menyubit pipiku sendiri dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat, AWW.. sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpikan.

Aku terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri teringat kejadian tadi.

_Flash back Will POV _

"_Dan Will, aku akan terima ajakanmu." Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang, dan tersenyum ke arahku._

"_Be.. Benarkah Nico? K..kau mau pergi ke pesta valentine bersamaku?" _

_Senyuman Nico memudar, ia menatapku sejenak kemudian kembali menghadap kedepan, "a..aku tak akan mengulanginya Will, cukup sekali saja. Tak akan ada siaran ulang." Ujarnya sambil berjalan pelan._

"_Hei.. hei Nico.." Aku tersenyum kemudian berlari mengampirinya, tapi dia berlari makin cepat. "Nico tugguin kalo gitu." Aku berlari mengejar Nico, namun gerakannya dia cepat. Aku tertinggal jauh, makin jauh. _

_Flash back Will POV end_

"Hei, Will kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku menatap asal suara tersebut. Ternyata itu suara Andrew salah satu anak dari kabinku, okelah dengan kata lain saudaraku.

Aku terbatuk kecil supaya memberikan kesan serius , kemudian aku bertanya tentu saja dengan wajah serius. (Supaya dia tidak mengiangat adegan aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.) "Kenapa Drew? tumben kau masuk ke dalam UKS siapa yang sakit kali ini?"

"He.. cepat sekali kau memasang wajah itu." ujar Andrew sambil cengengesan. "Bukankah tadi itu senyuman orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"lanjutnya sambil cengengesan.

Sial, anak ini anak dewa matahari atau dewa Cinta sih? Bisa-bisanya dia menebak, memangnya mukaku mudah dibaca ya?

"Aduh.. sekarang ada yang kesel, marah ya ketahuan... Hahaha.." Andrew tertawa terbahak, sambil memukul-mukul pelan meja yang memisahkan antara aku dan Andrew.

"Coba aku tebak, siapa yang kamu sukai... Um..." Andrew memikir dengan keras. "Perempuan atau laki-laki ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pikir aja menurutmu." kataku sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan UKS. Aku ingin segera menemui Nico sekarang, moodku hancur karena Andrew.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Aku berjalan menuju mengunjungi kabin Hades, aku berjalan pelan. Menikmati angin berhembus sekaligus memikirkan apa yang harus aku ucapkan kepada Nico nanti kalau aku bertemu dia, apakah aku harus menanyakan kenapa dia meninggalkan aku tadi? Atau aku harus.. aku harus.. harus apa? Apa yang harus aku tanyakan. Mungkin...

"Argh.. TO..TOLONG!"

Aku berhenti kemudian menoleh Ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Tapi tak ada orang yang lewat. Aku berani yakin kalau suara itu bukanlah suara khayalanku. aku kemudian berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aku merasa sumber suara itu berasal dari semak-semak di sampingku. Aku masuk diantara semak-semak tersebut.

Aku menemukan anak perempuan yang berada di UKS tadi menanyakan Nico, dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Aku kaget, namun dengan cepat aku membungkuk untuk memeriksa denyut nadi perempuan itu, namun saat aku membungkuk..

"BRUKK!" Hantaman keras memukul kepalaku. Kemudian memukulku sekali lagi sehingga aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

To Be Continue

* * *

Please Review

Because your comment is really mean allot to me

Once again thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it


End file.
